rebornorefandomcom-20200213-history
Odos
Odos is a Rebornorean free-to-air television channel that is owned by Mediaworld. The channel airs shows mainly for kids and preschoolers for ages 4-12. History Development of Odos Premiere 3 was launched on 1 September 1995, following the split of Channel 3 into it and Prime 3. The channel broadcast on a separate UHF frequency (Channel 3's was occupied by Prime 3, now Bulan). Premiere 3 also included children's TV series (mainly for a preschooler audience) and sports coverage. Premiere 3 later included Tamil-language series and was rebranded as Central on 30 January 2000. Central's programming schedule was composed of three timeshared channels: Kids Central, focused on kids' programming; Ilaiyutir Central, a Tamil-language programming block; and Arts Central centered on cultural programming. Odos channel launch On 19 October 2008, Central was dissolved. Ilaiyutir Central on-air time was extended to form Ilaiyutir, an independent channel focused on the Indian community of Rebornore, as announced in January 2008 by the Parliament. Meanwhile, Kids Central and Arts Central were merged into a single channel named Odos, on a frequency formerly occupied by Channel e. In 2009, a block for preschoolers was introduced called OdoTots broadcasting from 9am-3pm and in 2011, another block called Arts on Odos was introduced which broadcasts from 10pm-12am. Later history The channel first rebranded sometime on 3 December 2012 with a new cinematic look with gears and a new slogan 'It's ok to call the shots'. In June 2014, a block called Sports on Odos was introduced showing sporting programmes and in May 2015, it began airing in HD along with Channel NewsAskio. The channel then rebranded again on 2 April 2017 with a brand new look dropping the gears era which consists of a colorful environment with colorful balls going through glass tubes and the slogan is changed to 'It's ok to have fun'. The block Arts on Odos was replaced by OdosSports which the programmes are moved to Channel 1 instead and OdoTots was replaced by OdosJr too. On March 30, 2019, it was announced that the channel was going to be restructured by 1 May with a brand new look which means sports programmes are going to be transferred from OdosSports to a brand new channel called Sportnet owned by Mediaworld by that same date. A new block, called OdosRewind was introduced which replaces the OdosSports block which consists of reruns of old local programming mainly for children that used to air on Kids Central along with early Odos shows (called Odoriginals) from 2008-2009 as many people wanted to relieve their childhoods again. Programming Odos mostly aired English language-produced series with selected shows being broadcast in their original language. The channel's programming consisted of children's TV series, documentaries, lifestyle, news, current affairs, anime, and art performances. In 2014, Sports on Odos (later renamed as OdosSports and currently moved to Sportnet) was introduced which showed sporting events live as well as recorded and delayed coverage. * List of programmes broadcast by Odos Logos Regular Odos 2008.png|2008-present (Main logo) Odos 2017.png|2017-present (Used in idents) OkTots.png|2009-2017 (Odotots) OdosJr.png|2017-present (OdosJr) Arts On Odos.png|2011-2017 (Arts on Odos) OdosSports.png|2017-2019 (OdosSports) OdosRewind.png|2019-present (OdosRewind) OdosAtTheMovies.png|2008-2013 (Odos@TheMovies) OdosAtTheMovies.png|2013-2017 (Odos@TheMovies, 2nd logo) Idents Odos ident 2008 (day).png|2008-2012 (Daytime) Odos ident 2008 (night).png|2008-2012 (Nighttime) Odos ident 2008 (closedown).png|2008-2012 (Closedown) Arts on Odos ident.png|2011-2017 (Arts on Odos) Odos ident 2012 ZaoMSN.png|2012-2017 (ZaoMSN URL, 2012-2015) Odos ident 2012 OdosAskio.png|2012-2017 (OdosAskio URL, 2014-2015) Odos ident 2012 Toggle.png|2012-2017 (Toggle URL, 2015-2017) Sports on Odos.png|2014-2017 (Sports on Odos) Odotots startup.png|2014-2017 (OkTots, startup) Odotots closedown.png|2014-2017 (OkTots, closedown) Odos ident 2017.png|2017-2019 OdosJr ident 2017.png|2017-2018 (OdosJr) OdosJr ident 2017.png|2018-2019 (OdosJr, minus Odie) OdosSports ident.png|2017-2019 (OdosSports) Odos ident 2019.png|2019-present OdosJr ident 2019.png|2019-present (OdosJr) OdosRewind ident.png|2019-present (OdosRewind) Testcards Odos testcard pre launch.png|2008 (pre launch) Odos testcard 2011 Mediaworld.png|2011-2015 (Mediaworld URL) Odos testcard 2011 ZaoMSN.png|2011-2015 (ZaoMSN URL) Odos testcard 2015 old Mediaworld logo.png|2015-2017 (2001 MediaWorld logo) Odos testcard 2015 new Mediaworld.png|2015-2017 (2015 Mediaworld logo) Odos testcard 2017.png|2017-2018 Odos testcard 2018 Mediaworld.png|2018-2019 (minus Ollie) Odos testcard 2019.png|1 May 2019-June 2019 (with Ollie, Cherry, Sloppy) Odos testcard 2019 2.png|June 2019-present Others Slogans Going further to bring you closer (2008-2012) It's ok to call the shots (2012-2017) It's ok to have fun (2017-present) Category:Television Channels Category:Mediaworld